Lost in Love
by DisneyMinnie
Summary: Song fic on BTR's "Lost in Love". Ryelsi one-shot set during HSM3. Inspired by "Little Sister" by Nutmeg Lee and "Anticipation" by Lallyinthesky. RyanXKelsi


_I'm finally publishing this story because tomorrow night is my college's Spring Ball, which is like prom, so I thought it would be PERFECT to publish it now. It's been sitting untouched in my GoogleDocs for 2 weeks and I decided to publish it. I know prom season is basically over, it's usually in March or April, but please bear with me._

 _Disclaimer: I don't own HSM 3, the reprise of "Can I Have This Dance?", "Just Wanna Be With You," "Lost in Love," Big Time Rush, Ryan Evans, Kelsi Nielson, Sharpay Evans, Zeke Baylor, Chad Danforth, Jason Cross, Troy Bolton, Martha Cox, Taylor McKessie, Gabriella Montez, Ms Darbus, or Mrs and Mr Neilson. I don't own any of the actors either._

* * *

He watched as she flew her fingers across the ivory keys in another one of her compositions. She was, once again, a genius. It was beautiful. Everything about it was beautiful. How the lyrics fit perfectly with the melody. How much passion she put into this one. Was this for the musical? He didn't know but it should be. He had always admired her work ever since the end of Junior year but didn't realized how much she meant to him until about midway through summer. Yes, Ryan Evans was falling for Kelsi Neilson. It was perfect. The choreographer and the composer.

He internally jumped for joy when Ms Darbus announced that he'll be choreographing and she'll be composing for "Senior Year." He knew that he'll be spending countless hours with her. Maybe he'll tell her soon but not now. Right now, he had to go to homeroom. They had to go to homeroom. They packed up her music sheets of her new song and headed to homeroom.

"RYAN! Focus!" He snapped out of his daydream at the sound of his twin sister's screeching. "Get me that song."

"How?"

"I don't care how. Just get me the new song she's writing for Troy and Gabriella."

"Sharp, the song isn't for you." He tried arguing with her but he should know that he would never win an argument with his sister. No one ever does.

"I know it isn't for me. It's for me and Troy."

"But it's for Troy and _Gabriella_."

"Don't worry, Ry. Soon, it'll be for me and Troy." She grinned one of her mischievous grins. "Just get the music and do whatever it takes." And with that, she left the auditorium, leaving Ryan alone with his thoughts. Should he listen to his sister or lean more towards the Wildcats? He had a taste of it during the summer and, honestly, he enjoyed branching away from the demands and clutches of his sister.

The next morning, he heard a beautiful melody coming from the music room. Must be Kelsi writing another song for the musical. He slowly opened the door to reveal the pianist at the baby grand playing a melody, stopping to write another few notes and take a sip of her hot tea, and resuming the melody. He greeted his friend with a simple " morning."

She looked behind her and replied with a "morning." He poured himself a mug of her tea, drank some, sat down beside her on the piano bench, looked at the song that she was working on and began sightreading the melody. She moved the music sheets so he could see them better.

Once he finished, it was another one of her masterpieces. "It's beautiful"

"Thanks". She blushed at the compliment as she moved her glasses up to the bridge of her nose.

"No really. This, the prom number, everything. It's going to be a great show." He continued playing the melody. "Speaking of prom, what are you doing?"

She gave no thought on it and told him the first thing that came to her mind. "Well, it's 2 days before the show. I'm writing orchestrations, fixing charts, I still have to write lyrics!" He stopped playing, his eyes still gazing at her.

"Great. I'll pick you up at 8". This was his way of asking her to prom. His fingers flew over the keys as his senior ring glistened in the early morning sun. _"You're in my mind, you're in my heart. It doesn't matter where we are. We'll be alright. Even if we're miles apart"_

After they finished the lyrics to the song, she looked up at him. "So, we're going to prom, like, together?"

He rubbed the back of his neck, a sign that he was nervous. "Yeah, that's what I was planning"

"Okay." She spoke softly but Ryan could hear her loud and clear. He couldn't help it but he loved her but she could never love him back as long as he was East High's Drama Queen's twin brother. He kept stealing glances at her as she played her newest duet. How her fingers flowed so easily on the keys. How she would get lost in her own fantasy world when it came to a song that was dear to her heart, and if he knew Kelsi well enough, he would know that every one of her compositions had a special place in her heart. That is why he loved her.

Before they knew it, it was time for first period. They packed up the new song, conveniently titled "Just Wanna Be With You," and headed out the door to their separate ways.

Before he could get into his class, his sister stepped in his path. "Did you get it yet?"

"No but get this. I'm taking her to prom!"

"Perfect! Cozy up to her and then get my song!" Ryan just rolled his eyes and walked past his sister without another word. What he didn't know was that Zeke, his sister's boyfriend, heard the whole thing. Now, Zeke was one of the star basketball players at East High and a good friend to Kelsi, the one person he knew would fall into another Evans trap, so after class, he sought out Jason, Chad, and Troy to discuss what they thought of what he heard.

"Dude! You're crazy! Did all the butane gas from your blowtorch go to your head or something?" Chad couldn't believe his ears. _(Note: I looked it up. Butane gas is in blowtorches, which is used to caramelize sugar on the top of creme brulees)_

"Whatever this song is, I bet it's a song for Troy and Gabriella that Kelsi wrote and, like always, Sharpay wants it to make it hers," Jason said as if it were the most obvious thing ever.

"Doesn't Sharpay have anything better to do besides boss Kelsi around?" Troy shrugged.

"Hey! Don't talk to her like that!" Zeke defended his blonde girlfriend.

"Hey man, I'm sorry but Kelsi is Kelsi and Sharpay is, well, Sharpay." Chad raised his hands in surrender.

Zeke sighed in defeat. "I know. I just don't want either of them to get hurt". Then the bell rang for lunch. The four of them found Kelsi at her usual table with Martha, Gabriella, and Taylor. They decided to not tell her yet but they should tell her soon before she finds out for herself, so they went to their own table.

Meanwhile at his usual Drama Club table on the second floor of the cafeteria, Ryan couldn't help but stare at Kelsi, who was busy writing, probably another song, at her table on the first floor. "I don't know, sis. I feel like it's all wrong."

"Don't worry, Ryan. Once prom is over, you can forget all about her and focus on the musical and getting that Julliard scholarship!" That was the thing. He couldn't forget a girl he was in love with. Ryan decided to just nod along to his sister's craziness and continued gazing at the composer in awe. _I wonder what her inspiration is to create such wonderful works of art._ Then he darted out of the cafeteria and into the music room to compose his own song for Kelsi that one day, he'll might sing to her. He titled it "Lost in Love".

Before they knew it, it was prom and the guys still haven't told Kelsi yet. Ryan was vigorously getting ready so he could pick her up so they could go to prom. _Maybe I'll tell her tonight. Yeah, I'll tell her tonight._ He fixed his tie, put his jacket on, grabbed his hat and Kelsi's corsage, and headed out to his Honda Civic. _(My sister drives a Honda Civic so most likely future stories will feature a character driving a Honda Civic-ex: Violet Wishart)_

When he got to Kelsi's house, all he could feel was butterflies. Why wouldn't he? He would be dancing the night away with the love of his life, at prom, no less. He hesitated before ringing the doorbell. The door opened to reveal a petite woman a little taller than Kelsi. She must be Kelsi's mom. "You must be Ryan. Come on in!" She stepped aside to let the blonde inside. "I'll let Kelsi know you're here." With that, she left Ryan in the hallway as she went upstairs to check on her daughter. Ryan dug his hands into his pant pockets and rocked back and forth on his heels.

"I hear that you've been seeing my daughter a lot lately." Ryan spun around to face a tall man with broad shoulders. He must be Kelsi's father.

"Uh. Yes, sir. We..um." Ryan cleared his throat. "We worked together on the show. I did the choreography and she did the music. Your daughter is so talented and there is no reason for her to not get that Juilliard scholarship. She definitely deserves it." Ryan was being honest. Kelsi didn't really let her talent shine until her composition was picked for last year's Winter Musical. After that, it seemed that almost everyone involved in Drama wanted to get their hands on one of Kelsi's compositions, especially a blonde-haired, high-heeled wearing East High diva, who would do absolutely anything to get a copy of every single one of Kelsi's compositions, even if that meant Ryan had to take her to prom. He didn't mind taking her. He was actually trying to find an excuse to ask her so when Sharpay wanted him to get her song, he found the perfect opportunity to ask her.

"Well in that case," then Mr Nielson embraced Ryan in a giant hug, "I have a feeling that I'll be seeing you a whole lot in the future so we might as well get acquainted now." Ryan's eyes widened, but not because of what Mr Nielson said. It was what, or rather who, he saw at the top of the stairs. In a dress very similar to the dress she wears in "A Night To Remember," Kelsi descended the stairs and all Ryan could do was admire how perfect she looked. Her hair was in a low, neat bun with a few curled strands on each side of her face. Her dress was a light peach color that flowed down to just below her knees and was cap-sleeved. She was absolutely breathtaking. She didn't have her glasses on, which made her look even more beautiful.

Ryan couldn't keep his eyes off her. He was lucky he managed a soft "hi" once she was face-to-face with him.

Kelsi giggled. "Hello yourself."

Ryan gained his composure as he took her hand and kissed it. She blushed. "You look amazing."

She looked up and down at her date for the night. "You don't look so bad yourself, Mr Choreographer." He tipped his hat and grinned.

He brought out the corsage and placed it on her wrist. "For you, milady"

Kelsi admired the arrangement of white roses on her wrist. "Oh Ryan, they're beautiful." She looked up and their eyes met. Right then, he could have kissed her...but he didn't.

"Okay you two, over here by the fireplace." Mrs Nielson instructed. The two high school seniors followed the brunette into the living room. They posed the stereotypic prom photo with Ryan's hands wrapped around Kelsi's waist. Then she turned around and placed her hand on her hip while Ryan tipped his hat. Then she blew a kiss at the camera and he did jazz hands. Then she rested her head on his shoulder. Then she kissed him on the cheek and popped her right foot up and he had a huge grin on his face. After what seemed like forever, they were finally set free from all the picture taking at the Neilson's. They still had to do photos at Taylor's house. Everyone was to meet at Taylor's house so they could all go together. Mrs Nielson hugged her daughter. "Have a GREAT time at prom, honey!"

Ryan felt a hand on his shoulder. "Take care of my little girl."

"I will, sir. You can count on that." Mr Nielson nodded in approval. Kelsi waved goodbye to her parents.

As soon as they were sure the two teens were far enough, Mrs Neilson admired the couple. "They look good together. Don't you think so, dear?"

"Indeed they do."

"The composer and the choreographer. That sounds so perfect."

"Indeed it does." Then Ryan and Kelsi were out of their sights and they closed the door, smiles plastered on both their faces.

Meanwhile in Ryan's car, Kelsi was playing with her charm bracelet that she would always wear, a clear sign that she was thinking about something. She was looking out the window, watching everything go by. Ryan noticed her silence and looked over at her when they got to a stop light. She looked up and saw that his face was full of concern and worry. "Kels, are you okay?"

"What if she doesn't come back?"

Ryan could only nod his head. He knew exactly who "she" was. "I know she will. She always does." Then he took his right hand off the steering wheel to squeeze her left hand. She could only give a half smile because he was right. She always comes back and she will. And if she doesn't come back, she knows that he'll go after her to bring her back. That was just the type of couple they were. Gabriella and Troy were East High's "it" couple. A brainiac and the star basketball player, it just can't be, but it is because they were meant to be. They always found a way back to each other, no matter what it takes.

Then she asked him a question that caught him off guard. "Why did you ask me?"

He thought about it for a little while. _Should I tell her? About how I love her? About how I think about her every moment of the day and how she's in my dreams at night? About how Sharpay wanted me to get her "Just Wanna Be With You" by asking her to prom?_ He kept thinking about possible answers that he could have given her. Instead, he replied with "because you're the most beautiful and talented girl I've ever met." That was all it took for her to reach over to the driver's side to kiss him on the cheek again.

"TAYLOR!"

"KELSI!" The two friends hugged once they caught sight of each other. The two guys shook hands with each other. "You look so darling!"

"Thanks. That dress is amazing!" Both girls laughed and twirled around so the skirts of their dresses would flow when they twirled and relax when they finished.

"I can't believe prom is finally here!"

"MARTHA!" Kelsi and Taylor shrieked and attacked the dancer in a giant hug as she came through the door. Jason went over to Ryan and Chad and shook their hands. They watched as their dates were smiling and laughing about probably something girly.

"Since we're all here, let's get those pictures done then we can dance the night away." Everyone seemed to agree as they took about 20 minutes of taking pictures of their group, each couple, the girls, the guys, individually, and holding various objects just for the fun of it. Jason and Chad paid very close attention to the body language of their "little sister" and the male Evans twin. As they took their couple photos, they noticed how comfortable they were together.

"Honestly man, I don't think we have anything to worry about. I don't know what Zeke was talking about."

"We can't be too sure. It's still pretty early. Who knows when he'll break her little heart?" Kelsi was the closest thing Chad had to a little sister so he would do anything to keep her safe and secure. Jason could only nod.

Before long, the black limo, courtesy of Mr Evans, arrived at the McKessie house and everyone piled in. "Let's get this party started!" Martha raised her hands above her head. It took about 15 minutes before the limo pulled in front of the East High gym. In those 15 minutes, Jason and Chad were eyeing Kelsi and Ryan. They had their fingers intertwined and laughing to something Martha said. They've never seen Kelsi so happy around an Evans twin. Jason still figured that they had nothing to worry about and Chad still wasn't sure. He figured that he'd keep a close eye on the choreographer throughout the night to make sure he doesn't hurt his "small person."

When they got to the gym, all 6 of them were in awe. Thanks to Martha and Prom Committee, they really outdid theirselves this year. In the middle of the gym, stood a tree, decorated with lights and in full bloom. At the base of the tree was what looked like to be a planter made of stone. Surrounding the planter was a large area, which looked like to be the dance floor. Hanging from the ceiling were lanterns that made the place look even more magical than it already did. There were large, circle tables scattered around the gym floor with chairs around each table. Each table had either a blue or purple tablecloth covering the top with a beautiful centerpiece in the middle. There were balloons scattered around the gym in bunches of 3 different colors. There were a couple photographers taking photos of the magical night and a designated place to take the oh-so-famous prom photo with a backdrop. It wasn't much but to Ryan and Kelsi, that was all it took for that one night to be special. To Kelsi, it felt like it was something from a dream. Here she was, with Ryan Evans, no less, going to dance the night away in a beautiful dress. _(If you haven't noticed already, I was trying to describe the scene in HSM 3 where they are waltzing during the second "Can I Have This Dance." It wasn't much to work on off since I could only work with 26 seconds)._

Kelsi felt a warm hand grab hers. She looked to her right to reveal a smiling Ryan, complete with a hat. She smile back as he led her to where all the other Wildcats were. Chad and Taylor managed to snag one of the tables and saved 8 seats: 2 for them, 2 for Martha and Jason, 2 for Ryan and Kelsi, and 2 for Zeke and Sharpay (whenever they would show up). The girls put down their clutches before the boys managed to drag their dates to the dance floor. For the first time for the night, she would be at a very close proximity to the guy that she'd liked since freshman year. One look into his bright blue eyes and she became weak in the knees. They were easy to get lost in. He lead her to the dance when a slow waltz started playing.

 _Take my hand  
I'll take the lead  
In every turn  
You'll be safe with me_

She let him lead her through the 3-step waltz. Soon, they were at a rhythm that didn't need much learning. All he did was lead and all she did was follow, and it was perfect.

 _Don't be afraid, afraid to fall_  
 _You know I'll catch you through it all_

 _And you can't keep us apart (even a thousand miles, can't keep us apart)  
'Cause my heart is (cause my heart is) wherever you are_

Kelsi felt light on her feet as she let Ryan lead.

 _It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you (like you)  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do (way we do)  
And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)  
Can I have this dance  
Can I have this dance  
Can I have this dance_

Kelsi felt like it was all a dream, a dream that she didn't want to wake up from. Ryan's grin didn't move from his face because he didn't want the night to end. Unfortunately, reality hit them both when they heard the sound of high heels walking toward them.

"Ryan, you don't have to keep this up. You can stop acting now. Besides, I got what I wanted anyways so stop all this." Sharpay gestured to the two.

Those words made Kelsi back away from her "date" and point an accusing finger at him. "You… You were in on this? I should have known". And then she ran off, not unnoticed by 3 certain Wildcats, who glared at the duo of blondes.

Ryan turned to his twin and flew his hands up dramatically. "Why did you do that? You knew I never wanted to go along with your plan"

"Oh hush, Ryan." Sharpay crossed her arms. "You're totally out of her league and you'll find someone else"

"But I don't want someone else. Sometimes you can be really insensitive". And then he ran off after her, only to be stopped by 3 tall basketball players, who weren't too happy that their "little sister" was crying because of the Evans twins. "Look, before you say anything, let me get this off my chest. I never intended to hurt her. Yes, I asked her to prom. Sharpay wanted me to get Kelsi's song so she can have it for herself but I told her that I wouldn't. I told her I wanted to go to prom with Kelsi because I wanted to"

Chad, being the most protective of the composer, stepped forward so he was face-to-face with Ryan, who backed up a little bit, looking scared in the process. "Then why are you standing here for? Go fix her". This surprised Ryan but he didn't give it a second thought before he ran off after his date. Knowing Kelsi, there was only one place where she would go to calm herself down, so he headed down the hall to the music room.

He knocked before opening the door. "Kels?" He found her hunched over in the back corner behind a bunch of instruments, crying into her knees. He knelt in front of her. "Look, I'm sorry. Please talk to me, Kelsi." She continued to cry. "I know you're upset but believe me when I say that I never intended for that to happen-"

"Of course you never did." The pianist interrupted the dancer. "You and your sister always have to have everything go your way, no matter what it takes. No matter how many hearts you have to break or how many barriers you have to cross. Everything has to go exactly as planned, no exceptions, and there can be no slip ups. You used me, Ryan, and there's nothing you can do to change it". Ryan was stunned at the sudden outburst of the formerly shy composer. He had never heard her say so much at one time.

He got real close to her. Now, he was sitting on the floor with her, not caring that his suit was now wrinkled. "Please Kels," he touched her wrist and she flinched, trying to break free from his gentle grip. "You know me. I would never do anything to hurt you"

She looked up to him. "Then why did you do it?" Her words were cold and her voice sounded hurt.

He took a breath. "Sharpay wanted the duet for herself and told me to get it for her. She didn't care how I got it, she just wanted it as soon as I got it from you." Kelsi got up to leave but Ryan stopped her. "But I didn't want to because I fell in love with someone much better and more talented than my sister. Kelsi," he took her hands in his and she couldn't help but look up into his baby blues. "I am hopelessly in love with you. I know you may not return the feelings because of what my sister and I had made you go through these last 2 years, but I just wanted to let you know. I love you, Kelsi, and there's nothing I can do to change that." And with that, she fled out of the music room, leaving Ryan alone with his thoughts. He just confessed his love to the love of his life and she just ran away from him. Did she not love him back? Maybe she just needed some space to take in everything that just happened. It all happened so fast. He gave her space, alright because he also needed space.

He spent the next 10 minutes pacing the music room floor, thinking of everything that happened just 5 minutes ago. Every so often, he would sit on the piano bench and bury his head in his hands. He started playing his composition he composed only a few days prior when an idea hit him. A smile formed on his face as he rose up from the bench and healed back into the gym to look for 3 certain basketball players.

"Where's Kelsi? I thought you were going to fix her." Ryan came face to face with a head full of curls, Chad. Jason and Zeke slowly came up behind him. Ryan was locked between 3 tall basketball players who were overprotective over the composer.

"I tried to but I guess she didn't believe me. I tried to talk to her but she just flew out of my sights. I have an idea but I need some help."

"Kelsi? What are you doing in here?" Taylor and Martha noticed that she had been gone for some time so they went looking for her. They looked in the music room but it was empty. They tried the auditorium but the doors were locked. Maybe she was in the bathroom. Sure enough, she was there in one of the stalls with the door closed.

"It was all a plan to get my song and I fell for it. He didn't want to go with me. He wanted to make his sister happy." The two girls could hear sobs coming from the other side of the door.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Martha asked.

"Not really." Martha and Taylor nodded. This was one of the several times where Kelsi was vulnerable so the best thing to do is to let her be for the time being. Maybe she would want to talk later.

"Well, we'll be outside if you want to talk"

"Thanks girls." Kelsi dabbed her eyes with a piece of toilet paper. She heard shuffling from the other side of the door and the two pairs of feet that were previously visible from below the stall were now gone. She slowly unlocked the stall door and proceeded to looking at herself in the mirror in front of her. Man, did she look like a mess. Her bun was slowly coming apart. Her mascara was running down her face from her tears. In fact, most of her make up was smeared from her crying. She took a paper towel, added some water from the sink, and rubbed her make up off. Sure, it wasn't the high quality make up remover wipes she had at home but it was the best she had at the moment. Besides, it's better to have no make up on than all the make up smeared from crying. There. Now no one would know that she had been crying. She undid the bun, shook her head, and her hair laid over her shoulders. She ran her fingers through some strands so she would look presentable. Just as she was finishing "combing" her hair, Taylor came into the bathroom, grabbed her wrist, and dragged her out of the safety of the bathroom. "Taylor! What are you doing?"

"Just listen!"

"This next song is an original piece by Ryan Evans," the DJ announced.

Ryan came up on the stage. His eyes were gazing over at his date. "This song is for you, Kelsi. I'm so sorry."

 _You drive me crazy, I'm so into you  
Tell me baby, do you feel it too?_

 _And the taste of your lips got me feeling high  
Girl, I swear you're an angel in disguise  
Just one look in your eyes got me hypnotized  
I'll never be the same_

"Taylor, I'm leaving." Kelsi tried to budge the future US president.

"You're not going anywhere." Martha grabbed Kelsi's other wrist. She had no choice but to listen to Ryan's song, now.

 _'Cause I'm lost in love, lost in love  
And I don't wanna be found  
Lost in love  
So glad I've found you girl  
So let's stay lost in love_

 _Hearts beat faster, I don't know what to do  
I can't stop feeling what I'm feeling for you_

 _And the taste of your lips got me feeling high  
Girl, I swear you're an angel in disguise  
Just one look in your eyes got me mesmerized  
C'mon let's run away_

 _'Cause I'm lost in love, lost in love  
And I don't wanna be found  
Lost in love  
So glad I've found you girl  
So let's stay lost in love  
Lost in love  
So let's stay lost in love  
Lost in love  
And I don't wanna be found  
Lost in love  
So glad I've found you girl  
So let's stay lost in love_

Then Zeke took over the mic and started rapping.

 _Jake Miller, yeah  
Call the FBI, call the CIA  
'Cause I'm lost in love, I'm MIA  
No GPS, 'cause baby you're my compass  
I could show you the world like Christopher Columbus  
Baby you ain't even gotta worry 'bout a thing now  
Give a star line talking 'bout Ringo  
Let's run away, don't make a sound  
'Cause I'm lost in love, I don't wanna be found_

Ryan jumped off the stage and made his way toward Kelsi, Taylor, and Martha. Kelsi looked stunned. She'd never had so much attention at one time. Taylor and Martha were just grinning beside her. Martha even loosened her grip a little, not that Kelsi noticed. She was focused more on Ryan.

' _Cause I'm lost in love, lost in love  
And I don't wanna be found  
Lost in love  
So glad I've found you girl  
So let's stay lost in love  
Lost in love  
So let's stay lost in love  
Lost in love  
And I don't wanna be found  
Lost in love  
So glad I've found you girl  
So let's stay lost in love_

 _Tell me baby, do you feel it too?_

Cheers and applause rang through the gym. All eyes were on the couple. Ryan smiled at her and held out his hand. Anticipation ran through his veins. Everyone waited for her reaction. After what seemed like forever, she smiled back and pulled away from Taylor's tight grip, only to place her hand in his. More cheers and applause as the two danced in each other's arms.

During one of the slow songs, she whispered the 3 words he was determined to get from her that night. "I forgive you." He smiled at her words as he held her closer. He didn't care that she didn't any make up on. He didn't even notice. He didn't care that she took out her bun and her hair was now down. It made it easier for him to play with it later. He didn't care that she now had her glasses on. That was the Kelsi Nielson he knew and loved. He wasn't going to force her to say the other 3 words he wanted her to say. Much to his surprise, she did, as well as some other things on her mind. "I love you too. I was afraid you wouldn't feel the same so I never told anyone. I thought when you asked me to prom, I thought it was your way of telling me you liked me. Then I found about Sharpay's little scheme, those thoughts disappeared. Now that everything's cleared up, I'm not afraid anymore."

Ryan leaned back to see her face. She was genuinely happy around him. She truly loved him and he couldn't be happier. He showed his white teeth in a silly grin and she laughed. "Are you going to kiss me or not?" He didn't need to be asked twice. He leaned forward again, but this time, his lips connected to hers. Nothing mattered to them at the moment. Ryan didn't care that Sharpay had stomped off the gym in a huff, with Zeke following her. He didn't care that Taylor and Martha were giggling behind him. He didn't care that Chad crossed his arms. He didn't care that Jason gave an acknowledging nod. All he cared was that he got the girl of his dreams.

* * *

 _There you go! My first Ryelsi story! Want more? I have a few ideas as well as a Troyella idea!_


End file.
